


I guess we have a dragon now

by blueticked



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: baby ender dragon, no beta we die like bdubs was slain by [don't press tab], parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueticked/pseuds/blueticked
Summary: The dragon egg in Decked Out hatchesan AABB poem in 6-lined stanza batches
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	I guess we have a dragon now

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how plots come about,,,,,,,

Underneath the shopping district,  
a game was closed, access restrict;  
the gamemaster Tango himself  
let dust collect upon the shelf;  
noteblocks were silent and still,  
hoppers empty with nothing to fill.

An egg had been sitting inside  
on a purpur throne, humidified  
meant as insignificant decoration  
but the warmth encouraged incubation;  
a zig-zagged line on the shell  
and the egg began to hatch well.

Xisuma was the first to notice  
movement that would not cease;  
a notification flashing across his visor:  
a rocking egg outlined in a red blur;  
alarmed, he called upon Tango;  
Zedaph and Impulse were next to know.

Tango reactivated dungeon cameras  
prepared to react in time crunches,  
while the two went down to investigate  
barging in without even a breastplate;  
but there was no time to regret  
they had to find the egg and scat.

They ran down corridors, brave and daring  
or perhaps just a little bit uncaring;  
like headless prey frolicking in fields,  
relentless ravagers were hot on their heels;  
they couldn’t remember exactly where  
but the egg was near blackstone there.

It was tucked away in a little room,  
a dead end to the side where danger loom;  
Zedaph darted in and grabbed the egg  
almost tripping over his own leg  
while Impulse continued running along  
hoping to lead the ravagers wrong.

Wrapped in his arms, the egg hatched,  
shell shattering with a force unmatched;  
a baby dragon blinked up with blue eyes -  
not purple - to Zedaph’s great surprise;  
it opened its mouth and out came a roar,  
but really, it sounded like a purr more.

Zedaph scratched beneath its chin  
and it leaned into Zed’s grip, keen;  
its scales were soft and smooth,  
a rub between its wings to soothe  
the scared little baby, blue eyes wide,  
“I’ll get you out of here,” Zedaph replied.

Zed jumped as the clank walls lowered  
and the noteblock heartbeat thundered;  
he shook a fist at the cameras to shame  
Tango who forgot to disable the game;  
the question without an answer: how  
were they to get out of there now?

Zed turned to Impulse as he ran past,  
out of breath and speaking real fast,  
“I’ll keep the ravagers busy below,  
Get out of here with the dragon, go!”  
Zedaph hugged the dragon to his chest,  
hurried to the exit to finish his quest.

But one Impulse wasn’t enough  
to distract all the ravagers with a bluff.  
Zed found himself trapped in a corner  
nowhere to run, no weapon nor armour;  
surrounded by lowered clank walls,  
Impulse, from the other side, calls.

“Give me the dragon,” Impulse urged,  
and with a handover the dragon emerged  
on the other side of the wall,  
through the gap, ever so small;  
and Impulse ran toward the exit,  
while Zed avoided the being-eaten bit.

They met Tango outside the iron door  
baby dragon sitting by Impulse, on the floor;  
it turned towards Zed and flapped its wings  
making dragon noises among other things;  
Zed picked it up before it began to cry  
and rocked it in his arms with a gentle sigh.

Not knowing what to do next,  
ZIT dropped Xisuma a text;  
they brought the dragon to his base  
and asked if there was any place  
for a baby dragon? Back to The End?  
“No!” - Xisuma’s distraught recommend.

“It’s imprinted on you,” Xisuma told Zed,  
“You’re its mother, the only one it ever had.”  
Zedaph gasped and made a pouty face,  
cradling the dragon in his embrace.  
“I guess we have a dragon now,  
we’ll have to raise this baby somehow.”

“We can’t keep calling it _it_ ,”  
said Impulse, “Maybe we can call it Zit.”  
“No!” Tango argued, “ _We_ are Zit,  
“We have to find another name for it.”  
“Zit’s the first letters of our name,  
Zed added, “Last letters? It can claim.”

And so Impulse pointed his finger around:  
Zedaph, Tango, and himself, he found,  
ended with the letters H O and E.  
Zedaph burst into laughter of delighted glee.  
Tango smacked Zed’s head, a striking blow,  
“We are not calling the dragon Hoe!”

“How about, Poe,” was Impulse’s answer,  
“second last letter of Zed’s name, it’s better.”  
Tango nodded, and said with a coo, “Hello,”  
their attention already back on baby Poe;  
wings folded, falling asleep in Zed’s arms,  
undisturbed by the ruckus of Xisuma’s farms.

What were they to do with a baby dragon?  
Raising a child, they had no introduction.  
What gender was Poe? ZIT hadn’t checked,  
but using ‘they’ on Poe would be correct.  
There were no better parents if things were diff -   
“Would Poe fly if I pushed them off a cliff?”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Lackyducks is working on the next installment! (Which will be in normal prose. I just wanted to have some rhyming fun.) I'll link it here when that's out :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought? c:


End file.
